Halloween Horror
by GhostAuthor
Summary: It's Halloween. What kind of trouble could KAne and Undertaker possibily get into?


**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

"Mark, Glenn, I happy you guys could make it,"said Shane."but you guys chose pretty lame costumes."

Tonight the McMahons were holding their annual Halloween party at their home. Shane stood at the doorway holding a bowl of candy dressed as basketball player. He let Mark and Glenn in. The two were dressed in their ring gear. Glenn had even chosen to go in his original gear, mask, hair and all.

"We didn't even want to come,"said Mark."We wanted to see who gets the costume contest prize."

"Oh,"said Shane. His father was giving the winner a week's paid vacation and a hundred dollars.

The two walked into the living room and looked around for Vince. Hunter sat on the couch dressed as a Roman Emperor making out Stephanie who was dressed as his empress. Jeff, who was dressed as a pirate, dropped a fake spider between them. The two broke apart startled.

"Jeff Hardy, I'm going to kill you!"yelled Hunter, leaping up.

"That's Captain Jeff Hardy to you."

Jeff ran, but he didn't get far. He was tripped by a cowboy boot. He looked up to see Shawn dressed as a cowboy and grinning. Hunter pulled him up and slammed him into the wall.

"Off to the gallows with ye, Captain."

"No!"

Glenn chuckled as DX pulled Jeff off to do who knows what while Matt dressed as gentleman was busy flirting with Lita. She had chosen a sexy maid's outfit for the evening, and Matt kept stealing glances down her top every few minutes. The rest of the guest moved easily around the house, but there was no sign of Vince. The old man always had to have a flare for dramatics.

* * *

><p>Mark and Glenn leaned against the wall quietly talking. They'd found Vince dressed as a judge after a good twenty minutes of looking. No one knew exactly what was said except for those three. That was ten minutes ago and it was now 11:30. Vince called for everyone's attention in the living room. He called the names over everyone that joined the contest. Some of which included, Chris Jericho dressed in a devil costume, Melina dressed as Catwoman, and Big Show dressed as Godzilla.<p>

"And the winner is!"announced Vince, unfolding the paper"Well, it seems that we have a tie this evening. The winners _are _the Undertaker and Kane!"

Everyone who hadn't seen them looked back."How did they win?"yelled Edge dressed as a soldier."They're dressed as themselves."

"Who says were dressed as ourselves?"asked Mark, but his voice was coming from underneath Kane's mask.

The Undertaker started laughing and removed his hat as if he were in the ring. The hat along with a black wig was removed the reveal Glenn's bald head. At the same time, Kane's mask was removed along with a dark brown wig, revealing Mark with black makeup around his eyes. Mark then started laughing at the looks on everyone's faces.

"But how...I heard...He...They...You guys spoke to me,"said Shane.

"Mark spoke behind the mask, and no one saw my face thanks to his hat,"said Glenn."I'm just glad I could find the costume with sleeves like before."

"Yeah, but it's still tight,"complained Mark.

"Where? We wear same size."

Mark grinned."Around the crotch. I now know that your height is the only thing that's big on you, _little_ brother."

Glenn punched him in the arm."Shut up. Be glad I came up with this idea. We're free for a week and get a hundred bucks to split fifty-fifty."

"Whatever."Mark then looked at Vince with an evil smile."Vince, you also approved our leave for a month. It happens to start the week after next."

Vince's mouth dropped as he realized what they meant.

"And don't we get a week off for winning?"asked Glenn with the same smile.

"Yes we are. _Next_ week I believe."

Vince started turning red. He'd cut a week from their leave because he'd needed them for a pay-per view."You bastards played me!"

Mark threw his arm over Glenn's shoulder."Played? Do you think we played him?"

"I think we did, big brother. I think we did."

_**FIN**_


End file.
